It is advantageous, when participating in various activities, to have footwear that provides traction and stability on the surface upon which the activities take place. Accordingly, sole structures for articles of footwear have been developed with traction systems that include ground engaging protrusions to provide traction on a variety of surfaces. Examples include cleated shoes developed for outdoor sports, such as soccer, football, and baseball.
During use, compressed ground material may have a tendency to adhere to the sole structure between the respective protrusions, which may decrease their effectiveness in providing traction.